the last of their light
by Duelle
Summary: Hinata and Hanabi hyuga are within deaths painful grip, lost out in the world as homelss teens but hey find sanctuary when a woman adopts them, and Hinata finds love when she falls for Sasuke Uchiha, can she save him even if she can't save herself?HIXS HX


_**BROKEN STARS**_

The moon was waning now. I looked into the cold desert of snow and looked back at Hanabi.

I smiled and nodded to the west.

She took her spot by m side, and also took hold of my hand.

Looking down, I could see the difference in our skin tones. Proof.

I knew that the poison would affect me more than it would her, I would be the first to die of the two of us.

Smiling grimly I pulled her along faster.

"Hina-chan the town should be coming up soon, no?" Hanabi asked letting go of my hand and running ahead of me.

"Hai, but we must remember to keep a low profile."

She looked back at me with an eyebrow raised. "Of course I know this."

It was nights like this that I knew I would forget most in the world. I would miss the stillness that came with each passing snow. It seems fantasy-like. As if a magic fairy would appear out of now where and heal our illness.

Then the town, no city more like it opened before us.

I was stunned, a huge building with many poles came into vision with Christmas lights strewn all around it, like a castle almost.

I heard Hanabi gasp at my side as well.

"What is it Hina?" She asked taking a step closer.

"Let us go." She said this time leading me.

We walked around aimlessly for awhile and then I noticed that the sun was beginning to come up and gently pulled on Hanabi's hand.

She looked up and picked up her pace, I sensed her become a little frantic but that passed somewhere along the way.

Hanabi stopped so suddenly that I almost fell over her, she sent a warning threw her expressive eyes and pointed to a hallway, darkened but with no roof.

We ran into it and settled beside one another. I rested my head on her shoulders and she rested her head on my chest, we stayed silent until sleep engulfed us both.

I woke to someone grabbing my arm and lifting me.

Dazed I looked up to see a man in a black outfit and a cap with some gold square on it.

'Police." I heard Hanabi whisper.

"RUN HANA!" I screamed and begun to try and pull back my arm. 

"No Hina!" She yelled I heard a rustling and turned to see Hana grab a stick and charge at the man.

He dodged her attack but seemed angry.

"You two stop resisting and please just calm down!" He yelled finally freeing my arm.

I turned and yelled for Hanabi to stop and run, we turned and ran.

He pursued us in a car with a loud noise coming from it, with blinking red and blue lights.

"Hurry Hina!" Hanabi begged me.

"I'm sorry Hanabi, ill try to hurry.' I called to her, I didn't see the boy come out of the store and so when he came in front of me and looked to be like he was opening his arms for a hug

I tried to side step him, but he surprised me by jumping on me.

I fell face first into the cold snow.

Hanabi turned noticing my foot steps no longer trailing after her.

"NO KEEP RUNING!" I screamed to her.

She looked torn, her beautiful face looked so tortured, it hurt me so much.

"GO!" I yelled tears falling down my cheeks.

The police man passed me and the boy and ran straight at Hanabi.

She was crying, I noticed. Opening her mouth she called for me, "Hinata!" She called and then ran, her long black hair following after her.

I felt my body go numb and prayed that Hanabi didn't get caught.

I looked to the boy, finally seeing that it was not a boy but a man.

He looked to be around twenty and I mentally calculated my chances of running away.

They weren't in my favor.

I tried to squirm out from his hold, but that just got a chuckle out of him and a light scolding.

I whimpered when the police man came back with a bloody nose and Hanabi struggling in his arms.

"Jeez Kakashi, when you said they we're feisty I didn't know you meant that compared to a bunny," The man holding me laughed, and of course I looked at his clothing and saw that he too wore the cloths of the police.

"Aw shut up Gai." Kakashi snapped whipping the blood from his nose.

Hanabi cried out and tried to fight her hand free. "NO!" She screamed.

"Hush, young one." He said in a stern voice.

She stopped resisting almost immediately.

He turned to me, "Where are your parents?"

I kept still and shook my head, "we don't have any." I know it's a sin to lie but I couldn't have these men take us back to our small village. We'd just be killed after they left.

"oh? So you two are orphans?"

"h-hai." I lowered my head as if to look ashamed.

"Well then, Kurinai won't be happy will she? This is the 13th kid this month. … Alright kids let's go." With that we were dragged to the loud car.

Hanabi held me as we rode down to this woman, Kurinai's house.

As we pulled up I saw the building had huge windows and was well very tall, a skyscraper.

"here we go, come on girls." Kakashi said.

We had left Gai back at the shop for he had his own car.

Hanabi walked ahead of me and held her face emotionless. I tried to copy her but to no avail.

We sat in a room where he pushed a button the glowed as soon as his finger left it, it had the number 10 on it, and suddenly I felt a gush of air come threw me as if I were suddenly weightless, I felt it and looking over at Hanabi I know she felt it too, we were going up!

"Have you two ever been in an elevator?" He asked looking amused.

"No." Hanabi said taking hold of a rail that went around the box.

I laughed and then it was over, just like that. No more whooshing air or anything. I guess I looked disappointed because Kakashi patted my head and said we'd ride it going down to the first floor again.

Kurinai turned out to be a very beautiful woman. She had long black curls and deep red eyes with a beautiful complexion!

She smiled to Hanabi and I then glared at Kakashi.

"Why do they look like they've been through hell and back?"

He raised his hands in defense, "I'm the one who came out of it with a bloody nose!" He said, but his face in a split second became serious, "They we're sleeping in an alley when I found them." He said.

Kurinai scowled. "Where they? In the cold?" She looked over at me then Hanabi, smiling softly she touched Hanabi's hand where a cut had lightly bled. "Does this hurt?" She asked.

Hanabi begun to shake her head but stopped and nodded.

"Let's clean it up then." She said and pulled out a tissue paper, dabbing it on Hanabi's cut she wrapped in around her arms and secured it with a band.

"Hello, my name is Kurinai, would you please tell me yours?"

"Hanabi." She whispered.

A grin broke out in Kurinai's face, "Well then, it's very nice to meet you Hanabi."

Turning her gaze on me she asked for my name as well,

"H-Hinata."

"Are you two sisters Hinata?"

"yes." I whispered.

A sad look crossed her face.

Looking to Kakashi she seemed to ask him something threw her eyes.

He shook his head, "I've already got three of my own, no way can I afford to take another one in, why don't you take them yourself?"

I was confused.

Kurinai gently tapped her shoulder and nodded. "I think I will Kakashi."

"Hinata, Hanabi would you like a home?"

**DUELLE:Well i hope you liked (I dont own a thing!)**


End file.
